


【ほくきょも】Secret Lover

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诱受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: 诱受尝试换个风格比较意识流单数段是现在 偶数段是回忆（马鹿兰时期）
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 19





	【ほくきょも】Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 诱受  
> 尝试换个风格  
> 比较意识流  
> 单数段是现在 偶数段是回忆（马鹿兰时期）

\---  
01

“北斗。”

昨晚梦里的京本大我赤裸着叫他，一下一下地、像是一只猫，低吟、浅喃、索求、饱含情欲。

“北斗。”

他回神，眼前的京本大我让他心虚，松村北斗下意识地避开那灼灼视线，眼前人却抱着腿蹲下了身，似是若有所思。  
“我昨晚梦到你了。”京本大我开口。

“梦到你是浅田哲也。我是寺川麻耶。”  
“你的眉骨还淤青着，打架时还划伤了脸，血液凝固着粘在脸上。”

京本大我自顾自说着，那熟悉得不能再熟悉的角色名字就这样被猝然提起——七年时光仿若一瞬。

“不知道为什么，你气极了，和我又打了一架，赢了我之后扯掉我的校服便往里撞，疼得我没命地叫，你也在哭，最后我们在没有人的课室做得再也射不出任何东西。”

他们罕有地直视对方的眼睛，一样的漆黑瞳仁，深处燃烧起火焰。

02  
“慢一点。”  
前辈紧皱的眉头让松村北斗显得有些慌张。  
——“再里面一点。”  
京本大我紧紧地攥着松村北斗的卫衣，窄小的更衣室逼迫着他们紧贴在一起。松村北斗揽过京本大我的腰，闭上眼睛亲吻。

眼前的究竟是浅田哲也、还是松村北斗。

京本大我不着痕迹地叹出一口气。  
他几乎要被松村北斗的眼神灼伤。十几岁少年毫不掩饰的赤裸欲望混杂着让他害怕的爱意，似足了剧里那个有着一骑当千气场的不良少年。

身下变得黏腻

那我呢  
我是把他扯入深渊的懦夫。

03  
“快点、”

松村北斗失笑，将京本大我翻了个身，再次进入。光滑的后背如今布满红痕——五秒前的吻痕、五分钟前的吻痕、前一天清晨的吻痕。他尤其喜欢亲吻他的肩颈间凹陷的小窝，手指按住有些软肉的小腹，唇舌摩擦间他会颤抖着缩紧后穴，哭叫着他的名字。

尊敬的前辈  
卖着不仲人设的团员  
销魂蚀骨的秘密爱人

“快、不行…啊、”  
破碎地贪心催促，性器滑过一处凸起硬生生地打断了喘息。床单被猛然攥起又放下，松村北斗头皮发麻，伸手掐住京本大我的脖子。

他像条搁浅的鱼一般张开嘴呼吸，粉色的舌头水光潋滟。松村北斗仿若要嵌在他的体内，一次又一次又深又重的充满目的性的冲撞让甬道湿润高热，软肉四面八方地绞上来，每一次都似是要从体内挤出水来。

04  
“不……刚才那里…啊、”

05  
他们早已不再生涩，熟稔的抚慰方式让他们的性事近乎完美。松村北斗放慢了速度，手指从京本大我的囊袋最底部撸上冠状沟之下，食指中指绕成圈打转，大拇指时不时给顶端揉搓，京本大我无处可躲，松村北斗的性器还停留在体内，虽不快但也足够碾平里面的每一处褶皱。他半张脸蒙在枕头里，露出的半张脸被欲望染红，腰难耐地向上顶又往下压——

“京本大我。”  
“寺川麻耶。”

06  
压抑着的低声喘息  
一门之隔的剧组  
乱套的年轻偶像  
堵上了未来的拥抱

07

松村北斗从京本大我身上滑下，倒在一边喘气。京本大我坐起来，踢了踢松村北斗，示意那还没摘下的避孕套应该现在就处理掉。松村北斗眯眼笑了笑，带着三分无赖七分慵懒。京本大我腹诽着松村北斗要是在镜头前露出这种神色，那他俩真是会被锤死在东京湾海底。  
手指打着圈把避孕套一点一点地往外带，感受到松村北斗热烈的视线让京本大我也来了感觉，他把这件事做得极为色情，手指慢了半拍的动作让精液漏了一点出来，熟练地打结，扔在地上。  
被京本这么一折腾松村北斗又半硬了起来，他翻身在床头柜翻找避孕套。京本大我抓着阴茎套弄了两下便含入口中。

松村北斗倒吸一口凉气，温热柔软的舌头舔弄引起的水声——唾液、精液和他们的草莓味润滑剂——  
“嗯、哈啊……”  
松村北斗仰着头喘息，手指插进京本大我的金色发丝间，让性器插入了口腔深处，精液的腥味让呕吐感更加猛烈，但京本大我选择了调整舌头的方向，舌苔擦过铃口，成功引出松村北斗一声惊喘。

嘴唇和性器分离时“啵”的一声有些过于催情。

松村北斗咬开包装，一手推着京本大我靠在床头一手套好避孕套。京本大我舔舔嘴唇，像个少爷一般正面躺着躺尸，做出一副等着享受的姿态。

慵懒的猫抬起爪子

修长的手指分开臀瓣

“进来”

08  
他们不知道怎么回到的床上，亲吻急切得快要窒息，似乎是要早应该发生却没有发生的份全数补回。  
松村北斗瞄见京本大我放在浴室摆得整整齐齐清理工具

忍不住想象京本大我想着自己将那些东西插入自己的样子

09  
“啊…、kyomo…”

“taiga.”京本大我喘息着接话，扶着松村北斗的小腹再次坐下，二人同时发出一声闷哼。他跪趴在松村身上，撑着他的肩膀，慢慢地动了起来。

10  
“唔……”

松村北斗学着以前看过的电影里的样子扶着京本大我的腰，软弹滑腻的手感让他欲罢不能——后穴将自己的坚硬一点点吞入，忍不住扭动的腰肢与混合着欲望和疼痛的脸统统暴露在他眼前。

他应该是这时爱上这样的姿势的。

11  
京本大我双手撑着松村北斗的胸膛，使坏地拨弄着乳尖。松村北斗眯起的眼睛和微张的唇色情得他有些不敢直视——松村北斗的性感能将他一切的高傲和小聪明彻底击溃。  
他低下头惊喘出声，右手贪心自渎，松村北斗两手掐着京本大我的腰往里撞，一时空不出手来制住京本大我，便干脆眯着眼欣赏他深陷情潮的神色。

“北斗…”

12  
“京本、”  
“京本、”

“让我看看你。”

13  
“不要躲、”  
“现在的大我ちゃん、性感得不行。”

14  
“不要躲、”

“谁也不能逃走了。”  
京本大我喃喃地说。

15  
京本大我绷直了背，腰腹间却似是脱力一般呜咽着射出来，液体染上松村北斗的腹肌，精瘦的腰窝上在上下动作间流淌着精液。  
松村北斗将京本大我往下按，京本大我惊叫着想逃，胀大的阴茎破开高潮间的肠肉、松村北斗死死地摁住京本大我的腰，呢喃着他的名字。

“京本、京本”

我是不会逃走的、所以  
你也要一直在我身边

16  
追随着对方的目光  
镜头前无意识地碰触  
笑着转圈时的十指相扣

17  
碰撞又避开的目光  
镜头前下意识拉开的距离  
别扭地牵手工作

恍惚间，七年间似乎一切都在改变，又似乎什么都不曾改变。


End file.
